The proposed research includes an investigation of the detection and isolalion, and selection and strain improvement of the insecticidal and molluscicidal aerobic bacteria and fungi detercted in the examinations of specimens of vectors in Nigeria. Standard microbiological and invertebrate zoological methods for cultivation of biological agents and hosts will be implemented using skills in both universities to assess the utility of indigenous agents. Methods used for improvement of the activity of strains of microorganisms will provide the basis for identifying the nutritional and growth parameters for defined media, and for specifying the physical conditions for propagation of the biological agents. Consequently the appropriate raw materials for a production media can be described and obtained from local resources wherever the biological agent is needed. Priority in the investigations will be for the pathogenic spore-forming bacteria and aquatic fungi detected. Biological agents possessing the desirable activity against vectors will be submitted for review in the WHO 5-stage system in order to establish their effectiveness in field conditions and their safety for non-target organisms.